The Turning Of Life
by Kenshin's lover 101
Summary: SasukeNaruto. Takes place when sasuke is going to orochimaru but fights naruto who is trying to stop his friend from leaving. side pairings: KakashiIruka, NegiTenten. after 1st chpt, Yaoi. kinda sad in my point of view
1. fight!

The turning of life

This would be the final blow.

He felt his chakra levels rising and summoned all his strength, all his emotions. It was obvious who would win

Their raw chakra collided and sasuke went flying backwards. Becoming more and more demon like naruto fairly flew after sasuke. A series of lighting fast kicks were delivered the almost unconscious boy. On last smash sent him plummeting into the water.

Kyuubi waited, growling. He was incontroll now though there was a small consiosness in the back of his head.

A minute

Still he stood there waiting for any sign of the enemy, waiting to kill.

Twenty seconds

Still there was no sign. The consiosness grew in the back of his head

_Sasuke!_

Ten seconds

Already a minute and a half had passed but still no sign of his friend. A sudden burst of energy and the boy was once more standing beside the water. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he dove into the water.

_Sasuke!_

Bubbles were streaming behind him to the surface. He was becoming short of breath but it didn't matter. his swimming became more frenzied, his strokes less efficient but still the desperate boy continued.

BAM!

The blond slowly opened his eyes. They stung with the water and he was so deep, he could see any way.

Grabbing wildly at the water infront of him he found something and took hold of it. Soon his face was bright red.

_I just grabed sasuke's um…. UMM! Well, at least I found him. Damn his head is hard._

--------------------------------------------

reaching the surface he used the last of his strength to drag his unconscious friend onto the shore. He had done it, prevented sasuke from the evil that was orochimaru. But now what?

He looked down at the boy lying on the ground.

_Did-_

_Did I kill him?_

His throat constricted.

_Dead. He was dead_.

A thought came to him. But, could he do it? After all he _had_ been the worst student in the entire ninja academy. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

To be continued...

Idiot: HA HA! Bet you didn't think this was my first fanfic!

Wasabi: … actually, yeah. You suck

Idiot: Hey shut up! I'll try my best and… and… man, I got nothing.

Review! and tell me how many chapters you want (assuming some one actually reads this) I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be yaoi so if you don't like that… tough nuggies.


	2. The beginning of something

'kay, you guys SUCK! I know my story has only been up for a few hours and I _know_ at least ten people have peaked at my story but NOT ONE REVIEW! You know, I even love flames. Yes, I LOVE THEM! What is it, what is it about me? Is it my profile? (yes, I know it stinks but whatev)

Wasabi: please take pity on her sole, after all she has no brain.

Idiot: aww just shut up! You are a part of my over active imagination anyway so bye bye! smiles

Wasabi: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

POOF!

YAAAAAAAAAY! I take back all that I just said. I officially have one review, AND IT WASN'T A FLAME! freak out

Thank you thank you THANK YOU UZAMAKI LILIANA! I LOVE YOU! squeeze (by the way please don't take that literally, anyway, cookies to you!) more squeeze crack!

… ummmmmmm oops. Heh, heh, you 'kay?

Last time

-A thought came to him. But, could he do it? After all he _had_ been the worst student in the entire ninja academy. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

Idiot: Now, on with the (pathetic) story!

**The beginning**

Naruto started with a heavy push on the unconscious boy's stomach. Looking over to the face he saw water (A/N: or was it drool?) dribble down the side of Sasuke's mouth. The blond boy took this as a good sign and so repeated what he had done.

_What came next? No… no not that!_

Teachings from the ninja academy were actually coming back to him but would her really have to… um…

_Do I have to… KISS HIM?_

_Well, at least he's uncouncious… NO I can't, I just can't! it wouldn't be right. I mean, _

_sure two guys can, well, be together but he's not like that._

_Maybe… maybe I am... like that…_

_Well, here goes nothing gulp_

Taking a deep breath he leaned down with an open mouth, ready to, well kiss.

Closing his eye's he followed the path he had started towards Sasukes mouth. His lips brushed against those of the unconscious boy. Quickly he breath out and pulled away, sputtering. He had not noticed the dark haired boy's eyes flicker open at the touch on his lips.

_Cold. His lips. Could he really be dead? _

_No. I won't give up, that wasn't so bad. That- that sasuke always thinks he's so cool… he is. Atleast I like him…_

_What am I saying? It's not like I like him. _

_Am I going crazy? I'm talking to myself and thinking ot-_

He looked down at the boy with closed eyes and sopping wet clothes in a ragged state due to the fight he had just endured.

_Of sasuke naked_

A rush of heat attacked the blong boy as his face turned to a deep crimson. But now was not the time. He would never see sasuke again if this "operation" didn't succeed.

Leaning down again Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for his lips to embrace the cold, wet ones which were Sasuke. There was a sudden jurk then a sensasion ran through the blond boy. Opening his eyes he found the dark haired boy had pull Naruto to himself and was ravishing the lips as his own.

Seconds later Naruto found his back agains the ground, pinned down by sasuke's straddle. A glare was on his face but to the blond, this only made him hotter.

The lips of a once limp boy were around his and naruto couldn't get escape. Trying to pull back he foud the ground held him to sasuke. Then Sasuke's tong attacked his mouth but the blond still couldn't do anything. Wouldn't do anything, he didn't want to.

Their kiss deepened as the water that filled sasuke's ripped clothing dripped onto the blond boy.

He suddenly found his mouth empty and his lips alone. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face. They were both panting, they had shared a long kiss and could not deny they had both liked it.

"you know I still want to kill you,"

Naruto smirked "but you never will." With that naruto craned up to reclaim the dark haired boy's lips…

--------------------------------------

Not far away, by the edge of the forest stood Kakashi. He had come to rescue the two boys and stop the intense fight he knew would occor between them. What he had NOT come to see was two members of his cell practically humping each other…

He sighed, nothing to do now but wait. Although he wasn't sure he could stand listening to the two moaning (if indeed they got to that point) but he could tell by the way Sasuke's body was shlumped over Naruto's that they wouldn't make it back to the village.

sigh

He took out his book, "Icha Icha love tactics" and continued where he had last stopped.

To be continued...

Idiot: now then, I KNOW I'm gonna get some reviews… right?

Wasabi: I really doubt it.

Idiot: well, at least I wrote another chapter, woot!

Wasabi: yeah, a horrible one at that

…

Idiot: what ARE you doing here anyways, I thought I disappeared you from my head

Wasabi: … See ya later! (starts running away)

Review!

PS. You guys, (assuming I get another reviewer squeezes the limp Uzamaki Liliana

I need to know, do you want yaoi or should I just skip up to… well after this thing?

do you think this should be a long story? (for me maybe 8 chpts +)

or a short one? (meaning 3 chpts total)


	3. all about kakashi

Idiot: OMG! I actually got more reviews! freak out spaz I have I bro who put out a story, it's been about a year, he has 4chpts and 0 reviews, cookies to me! Ok, maybe I should share with my reviewers. A chocolate chip for meeeeeeeee… a, um, sugar cookie for you Uzamaki Liliana… I don't like sugar cookies… I also get the oat meal raisin one, heh. Heh heh. Yeah

But seriously I LOVE you Uzamaki hugs gently to avoid injuring the poor girl farther you will stay forever in my heart as the first reviewer.

But I love you other reviewers too! Steph, you came back to meee! wipes away invisible tear and YOU ladynarutochan…omg! I mean, out of the the 220 people who actually looked at my story, you were one of the only three to review squeele

Anyways I swear I started writing this chapter as soon as I noticed my reviews, they gave me a super boost! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! (I use the caps lock _way_ to often)

Last time on The turning of life:

- Naruto smirked "but you never will." With that naruto craned up to reclaim the dark haired boy's lips…

also

-He took out his book, "Icha Icha love tactics" and continued where he had last stopped.

Now, on with the story-

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Idiot: um… (looks over at wasabi) what's wrong?

Wasabi: n-no one even m-m-mentioned meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Idiot: I'm sure they'll, er, notice you this time. Just shut up so I can go on with the story.

**Kakashi sensai's torture (heh heh laughs evily)**

sigh

SIGH

SUPER SIGH

Already he kakashi had been sitting there an hour. All he could concentrate on the entire time were the screams and moans of the blond boy's extecy. Sasuke was rather quiet as he went about his work but for the occasional grunt or barley audible whisper "Naruto." The blond on the other hand could surly be heard from a mile away.

sigh

all this noise was turning him on. He couldn't even read his book, all he could think about was Iruka. The sexy slash that almost brought kakashi to tears when they kissed… his beautiful curves, even as a man… and, and-

"Well, hello"

he froze at the words whispered straight into his ear. He had been so precupied he hadn't even noticed-

"Iruka" he breathed.

A small tingle ran through him from his left ear where Iruka was breathing so lustily, right down to the growing lump (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about)

He felt his head being turned around, a soft hand pulling down his protective mask, felt the soft lips that suddenly embraced his.

It deepened. As their lips pushed harder and hard against each other their tongs began to fight. Iruka gained control…

And there they were, kissing in the open, listening to two young boys going at it

That was what kakashi liked about iruka. He was so powerful, he always got his way and yet this man could turn him into pudy, control their every moment together. It was a fight Kakashi could never win but a challenge he enjoyed.

He pinned Iruka to the nearest rock and again claimed the man's lips. He felt he could win this time, would win this time. But it only took seconds for him to realize Iruka was not kissing him back. He tried to deepen the kiss, invading Iruka's mouth and removing the hitiate head band thingy" He looked desperately into the mans eye focusing both of his in on the beautiful, big brown eyes but found nothing.

Giving in, his lips relinquished their hold on Irukas. Looking down kakashi waited. Few seconds passed before his back was forced against the rock and his mouth ravished by that of iruka's. in the few seconds they had been apart the lips adorning his face had become lonely, desperate. His desperation, love flowed into Kakashi and his eye's shot open. Something, no wait, he new what it was, grabbed hold of his manhood. A small moan escaped Kakashi's lips and the other boys were forgotten…

-------------------------------------------------

miles away, in the very same forest Kiba was had just recovered enough to run. At half speed he flew through the forest. Cries of what he assumed to be anguish met his ears.

He sped on. He had to get there in time, had to save Naruto, fight him again, save Sasuke, complete the mission. Thoughts raced through his mind and he sped up.

To be continued…

Idiot: ha ha! Another tease!

Wasabi: truth is she's never written yoai and doesn't think she can pull it off. That's why she's putting it off… yeah, she sucks (plus, she _is_ a 14 year old, very young, and would be killed by her friends if they found out she was writing this… yeah)

Idiot: hey!... I have, well, one idea… yeah that's about it. My next update will probably be Saturady so…make sure you check the story!


	4. Life's Battle Can Never End

Wasabi: Steph, you've earned a special place in my heart

Idiot: good for her… ok your special to me too. along with Uzamaki.

Wasabi: If you are any of my friends in real life: Please go away right now! alrighty then ON WITH THE STORY!

NOTES: _ this means thoughts_

(this is the point view/subject of the paragraph)

Last time:

-Kiba is slowly making his way to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka

and

-Iruka… _surprised_ Kakashi

Back to Naruto and Sasuke!

**Life's battles can never end**

Heavy breath racked Sasuke's body as he stared at the disheveled blond below him. The battle had been long and both boys were weak from injuries but none of that mattered now. Sasuke moved gently up and down as the stomach he sat on moved with Naruto's measly panting.

(Naruto) The soaked form again dripped over the blonde as lips met his own a familiar fire rushed through his body. It was hot, so hot. He relished warm and fought back with his own fire, the fire of love, the fire of the nine-tailed fox. Uchiha was so… so… burning! He couldn't stand it. Fire rushed down his throughout, through his lungs, all through his body and ended up in its fateful place (you know that body part I'm talking about… HINT HINT!). In the agony of heat, the fox's claws grew, digging into the shreds of cloth left on his lovers back. Slowly, deliberately, he dragged his nails though the lake water mixed with blood and sweat that sat on the boy's body.

(Sasuke) Pain! The sharp claws digging into his flesh, it was almost unbearable.

Another flash of fire. Thrashing continued, each caught in the pleasurable tortures and pain. They had gone without each other for so long it seemed as if they might never separate again. The beautiful crimson blood flowed from Sasuke's torn back unnoticed. The Uchiha blood boiled and the connection faltered. Naruto let out a gasp as he felt the fire-y hot presence, which his body had become began to seer in a burning ecstasy.

(Sasuke) He glared triumphantly down at his lover. Even in this love, he would not let Naruto win, let him have-

(Naruto) Control. It was all Naruto could take. The nine tailed fox had been trying to take control and attacked his lover quite avidly. It had taken all his will power to stop from killing the boy. As his animal-like hands fell from his lovers back, luscious blood glowed generously on fingers as he seductively licked it away.

(Sasuke) "Dobe" he murmured gently into Naruto's ear before ravishing the boy's lips for his own.

(Naruto) He was tired, exhausted in fact. The nine tailed fox was not a force to be reckoned with, yet as he stared up into the eyes of his man, he saw more than enough to keep him awake for a little while longer. Those eyes held so much understanding and pain it was difficult for Naruto to hold back the tears that had begun to well up in his own eyes. To comfort him, tell him that it was ok and make it all better, that was all he wanted. He claimed his lover's lips again and tried, with all his heart, to let their battle go and communicate through his physical contact and interaction that

_If anything is ever wrong, if anything ever gets you down or gets in your way, I'll be there, to comfort you. To protect you. To save you, as you've saved me… friend._

Reaching out a hand, his fingers started on a slow and steady course towards Sasuke's source of pleasure and his way of communicating all his love and appreciation. He knew as soon as it was over, life would continue, Sasuke would be obsessed with power and beating his brother, and the battle would go on, through love and hate, separation. He knew the chance to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru and complete his mission were impossible at this point, but he didn't care if they were enemies for ever more, he would live in the moment grab he would live for his love.

(Sasuke) A soft groan escaped his lips and he immediately tore away from the blonde boy in order to rip of every shred of cloth left on his boy friend's body to shreds…

----------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was standing at the edge of the clearing dumbfounded and very uncomfortable when suddenly he was distracted from the seen before him by a sound. Instantly he assumed he was to face more sound or sand nin and hid in order to take his enemy by surprise but what he saw startled him even more and he groaned. Would this day ever end?

There, in the small area he had just vacated Neji of the Huga clan stopped. _Damn it, damn it DAMN IT!_ Thought Kiba, _with his freakin' 360º vision he'll bust me for sure and then call me a pervert for spying on Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka!_ Kiba was about to attack head on as he figured it was the best chance he have against the insanely powerful Huga, when he noticed the genin had not attacked him yet, or even taken notice of his presence. A closer look and Kiba identified the source of Negi's distractions. In front of Negi, not ten milliliters away, stood Tenten. Kiba groaned, _not another couple!_ Tenten went in for the kiss and Kiba was forced to stay in his tree, unfortunately, with a full view of all three couples.

To be continued…

Idiot: heh heh, sorry for the long wait, I had a REALLY hard time continuing! I know this chapter is even worse than the other horrible ones but I will update again soon, and I really mean it this time. But I swear, I really didn't have a chance!

Wasabi: truth is her friends have judged her harshly on this story and the only reason she continued it to prove them wrong, to show that she could write it! Could finish and edit a story on her own

Idiot: yes, this is the only chapter that I have edited, but that should make you happy, after all, I DID edited it! See ya soon! (seriously this time) and remember to check my profile every once in a while because I put new as the top.

(my signature) KTO . 


	5. Chapter 5

Last time (since there is no way you could remember):

- Sasuke A soft groan escaped his lips and he immediately tore away from the blonde boy in order to rip of every shred of cloth left on his boy friend's body to shreds…

- in fron of Negi, not ten milliliters away, stood Tenten

-and our poor friend Kiba is stuck in a tree watching all three couples do what couple do best (poor kid)

**A Final Goodbye **(not the last chpt)

The dank smell of lake water mixed with warm sweat and bodily fluids impregnated the air, almost dripping off the young boys. The sensual smell filled the blonds nostrils, clouding his mind with thoughts of lust to the point of dreaming. Their breathing was heaving and everything was still. Sasuke lay over Naruto's body like a rag doll, panting onto the boy's beautifully curved neck. Their clothes were ripped from their bodies, strewn about them in a muddled heap of shreds and ashes. Their naked bodies were covered in injury from the battle before, but it was their love that had hurt the most. They knew it could never be, it was a one time thing and now…

_now, it's over_ thought Sasuke as he glared into the eyes of his lover. His cool, shadowy presence washed over Naruto as he rose, wobbling slightly. The blond could not respond, he had won that preceeding battled, but it seemed the war with his emotions and his partner was too much. The Uchiha walked shamelessly, slowly, away, his monotonous footsteps echoing like a thousand crashes of thunder in Naruto's ears.

"Sas… ke. I-" his body was racked with a heavy cough, a normal human would never have survived the amount of heat he had endured. his body curled into a fetal position as he opened one eye to watch a fuzzy Sasuke fading into the distance.

"I-" _love you. _tears came not, slowly filling his eyes as the unnatural truth hit him full force. _I love you. I love you so much, you were more than a friend, or a challenge. I admired your talents and adored your dedication to the ninja arts… I adored you._

he was crying now, silently, pain of a lover lost and injuries endured taking over his body. He remembered the jealousy and hatred he had had for the pink haired fiend. If only… _if only I could have told him sooner, if only…_

His thoughts turned to those of anger as he thought of Orochimaru. _That bastard started all this! Who knows what he really wants with Sasuke, at this young age he's only so strong… _his face clenched as the sickening thought occurred to him. _that pedofile! That pervert! That-_

But he couldn't even think straight anymore. His eyes closed once more, he hoped, at least, for the last time _freedom. That's what I need. Nobody needs me… not even_ but he didn't dare think his name for fear of another breakdown. _It's time I killed this nine tailed fox anyway. _He waited, expecting death but unable to reach it. _too tired, time to sleep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke he stared hard into the blonds eyes but knew anything else would be too much to bear, to painful to endure. _I must go. My only reason for life is Itachi and the only way to kill him is-_ he almost kissed the smooth, arching neck of the blond _Orochimaru has offered me a way out._ 'we can still be together!' he almost cried out, but knew it wasn't true. This was the begging and end of their serious relation ship and there was no reason to try to change the truth. Steadying himself with a hand on Naruto's abdomen he stood slowly, both reluctant to take his hand away, and unsteady from extreme lost of blood from fights and innumerable claw marks.

The world was filled with clouds of dreams and hopes as he drifted farther and farther from the spot he knew a lover lay. His feet carried him slowly, resolutely across the wide plain, beside the lake which had tried to take his life not long ago. He never turned back, eyes forward, hanging heavy in their sockets, head held high. His lower lip began to quiver as a salt tear slid painfully down his cheek. _What have I done!_ He was crying now, as hard and loud as his body would permit in it's condition. For the first time in years he felt hopeless, for the first time since-

He resolution hardened, his reason was renewed as his mind found a mental image, clear a photo, full of blood and bodies, loved one's bodies. His eyes were dry now and he walked on, shoulders back. His body began to fall. As if in slow motion it started to lean left, gradually becoming less and less balanced. Tears floated where his eyes had once been as he fell without objection into the lake that had almost taken his life earlier that day. The cold water surrounded him as a sad smile appeared on his face

_Yes, this is the answer. This is the only answer_

A bubble floated to the surface.

All was calm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba watched in astonishment as two of his fellow Genin fell into oblivion _there's a chance they're still alive. I could save them but- _looking below and across the way, he decided he was safe, and even if he wasn't, action was necessary. Taking a deep breath he jumped down from the tree, followed by Akamaru and frantically ran, dog-like, at the collapsing boy. As he passed the blond, embarrassment for the naked boy was the farthest thing from his mind. He pitied and admired him now, not just because the boy had beat him, but for his fighting spirit and kind nature. The silly boy he once knew was a person of the past and before him, huddled in a heap of self destruction and sadness, was a man who had experienced and learned things far past his years and attempted healings more difficult than anything he could have ever imagined, Sasuke may have tried to leave but the blond had changed him and made him, almost, reluctant. Kiba passed him in a second, taking only a few more to reach the drowning Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"huff huff huff huff" _I have to get there in time, I have to save-_ the bloody cough erupted from within Hinata's body. _He's in trouble! He needs my help. I have to be strong-_ she fell, hard, against a tree, her body having reached it's limit long ago. it had been all she could do to escape the hospital buy after she heard about Sasuke leaving and heard that Naruto would be on the rescue mission, she new there would be trouble. _Naruto! Just hold on, I'm coming!_

To be continued…

Idiot: I am soooooooo damn sorry! I really didn't mean to but I hope this chappie makes up for it. I had the end planned out but… I changed my mind while I was writing this so not even I know what should happen. If you have suggestions tell me? Please?

Wasabi: yeah, she was wondering specifically if she should **KILL OF SASUKE AND/OR NARUTO**

Idiot: … yeah. If you know what you want PLEASE give suggestions, or else the next chappie will suck more than this one

Wasabi: SEE YA! (read and review… well, actually, if your at the bottom of the page, you have supposedly already read… so just review, ummmmmmm, yeah n.n)


End file.
